Love and War
by localsportsteam
Summary: Anna nodded. "I've searched all over the palace…the grounds. Every servant I've asked hasn't seen him. I'm starting to think the worst." "Do you think he's hurt?" Anna shook her head. "Elsa, I think he left me."
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff never truly liked royal functions. There were many reasons; they were uninteresting, stuffy, and often too long. He didn't know anyone there besides Anna and Elsa, but, somehow, everyone seemed to know him. And they all kept talking and talking and none of the topics were interesting because everything was small talk and no one was interested in mountains. Or snow. Or reindeer.

Now these reasons were all true and irritating, but one thing especially bothered Kristoff, as much as he tried to suppress it. Royal functions meant dignitaries. Young, handsome, important male dignitaries. And they always had an irritating way of seeking out Anna.

They'd swoop up in an ostentatious show, kissing her hand and smiling at her as they 'properly and formally' introduced themselves for far too long, while Kristoff stiffly stood there, knowing that, while they were definitely pushing boundaries, and while he didn't even like them being within a five foot radius of her, they technically weren't doing anything wrong. So he couldn't beat them into a pulp. Yet. But he'd like to think they understood just what he was willing to do.

This particular function was especially annoying, because it was medium sized. It was large enough that plenty of eager men were able to flood into the castle and make goo-goo eyes at Anna, but small enough that all guests were invited to stay at the castle, and dine together, and get plenty of extra chances to brush by Anna, or ask her to dance, or kiss her hand. And, of course, they had all agreed to stay.

There had been some mingling, a little dancing, a lot of tension, but it was finally tie to dine. Kristoff sat to Anna's left, Elsa to her right. And it was highly improper to speak across the table, of course, so Kristoff was able to breathe a sigh of relief and just enjoy his love's company.

"Are you having fun?" Anna asked nervously, biting her lip adorably.

"Of course! Just wait until I tell all the other mountain men. They love twirling."

"You don't have to be sarcastic." Anna swatted him playfully, but Kristoff saw her smile a little before she turned away to ask her sister a question.

She turned back to Kristoff quickly. "You're not going back up to the mountains too soon, are you?"

Kristoff hesitated. He loved Anna, that much was clear. And he didn't like being away from her. But he did like being away from, well, everything else. Especially all these dignitaries. "I was thinking….in a couple days?" Hopefully they'd all be gone by then.

"In two days?" Anna said slowly, which was quite an adjustment when one was used to hearing her quick chatter.

"That's the plan, yes. Why?"

"Nothing worth hanging back here for, right?" Anna said, her mouth forming a hard line.

Kristoff gulped. He forgot something. "Is there another ball?" he guessed.

"Oh no, no. Nothing important. Just our one year anniversary."

_Shit_.

"Oh, God, Anna. I'm so sorry. I just forgot." Kristoff stumbled, knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't be right. Because now he had just joined the list of people who had forgotten about her.

"You never forget what's important to you." Said an Italian young man, seated across the table.

_Shove it! Aren't you supposed to be gagged in your little manners box?_ Thankfully, Anna didn't respond to him. Of course, she didn't say anything to Kristoff either. She just looked down at her plate and quietly ate.

"Your highness, the council has some news for you." A manicured man laid a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa suddenly looked very afraid, and Anna looked up at her sister, pushing her brow together. There had been no talk of a council! What was so important that it had to be discussed right now? And why had he spoken the news so quietly that no one who wasn't right by Elsa could hear it?

Anna slumped lower in her chair, but angled away from Kristoff. He reached out a hand to try and grab her arm. And though Anna did not swat or push him away, she gave no indication that she wanted Kristoff to touch her, and thus he stopped. He turned back to face his plate and sighed.

Forgetting a milestone anniversary would've been a problem with any couple, but it was a thousand times more important to Anna. When they had first started officially dating, she was so damn excited all the time, wanting to celebrate every single little occasion because they all felt important to her. First date! First kiss! First sled ride! First time Kristoff let me go harvesting! First time Kristoff forbid be from ever coming ice harvesting again because I almost killed myself like eight times! Every occasion was a milestone, and each one made her excited to think and talk about. But Kristoff talked her down a little bit. He couldn't exist at this constant state of zealous that Anna managed to function at, and he promised her that they'd do all their celebrating in one big day – their one year.

She was a little hurt by that. What was wrong with enjoying everything? Was he not as happy? Did he not enjoy being around her as much as she enjoyed being around him? Did he want her to…go away?

But he had assured her _of course not_. He loved her, he cared for her, and he was happy to be around her…he just couldn't jump around and celebrate every day. It wasn't in his nature. He wasn't trying to shut her out, he was just trying to love her his way.

And she understood. She gave him a big hug and pulled him out of the castle because the leaves were falling from the trees and there were a thousand new things to be excited about.

And though he had forgotten the date, only the _date_, she saw it that he had forgotten about _her_. He needed to talk to her and wanted to pull her aside, but he was sure that'd cause some huge social upheaval and every diplomat would overreact and label it as the scandal of the decade. If he messed up more things for now, Anna would have more work to do later.

He poked at his food and tried to sort out what words to say, hoping that when he did get a chance to speak to Anna they'd all pull themselves together and he could make her understand how much he loved her, even if he sucked at showing his romantic side.

…

Still looking too forlorn, Anna sighed and rolled food around her plate, ignoring both the pointed looked of Kristoff and of the other nobles.

"Anna, we have to talk. Now." Elsa had returned to the dining room and she spoke quietly but firmly, scaring her sister. What could be so crucial that it had to be dealt with now?

"Elsa, what is it?" Anna tittered, closing the heavy doors behind them.

"Your one-year anniversary is coming up with Kristoff-"

Anna scoffed. "Tell me about it."

Elsa continued, hardly registering her sister's reaction. "And, well, you two seem rather serious. And-uh-well, I went and spoke to the council because I foresaw some…consequences you might not have considered."

"Like what?"

"Well, marriage is not just a union for two people who love each other. Not for royalty. Almost all marriages have a political edge. The joining of kingdoms, the securing of alliances, access to resources…it's not bad, per se, it's just…how it's done."

"I don't understand." Anna said, only half-lying.

"And Kristoff is not royal, obviously. So you, being a princess, might not be able to-"

"No! Elsa, please tell me you talked them out of this stupid rule! They can't stop me from being with someone I love just because he doesn't have some wheat for us to use, or – or – or whatever!" Anna clenched her fists, her breaths coming in sharp gasps.

"I know, I know." Elsa said soothingly. "And we debated this for a long time. I'm on your side."

"I know you are! I didn't mean to imply that you-"

"I know, sweetheart, I'm not accusing you." Elsa took her sister's hands. "They, of course, were not so easily persuaded."

Anna bit her lip.

"But we talked. For a while. Several months, actually."

"You started back-?"

"I saw how much you and Kristoff loved each other. And I knew they'd take a while to convince."

"Did you? Please Elsa!"

"Mostly." She said, nodding a little. "They say you have to entertain the idea of a royal marriage."

"Okay." Anna nodded, pausing and scrunching up her face. "There, entertained the idea. My answer is no. Are we done?"

"That's not quite what they meant. Letting you do this…there's a couple provisos. The one that concerns you is that if a man of noble blood proposes to you in the next three days, you must accept."

"They must've dragged out the decision! They knew all the men would be here! Ugh! I can't believe this!" Anna sneered, looking over her shoulder as if she could see through the door and glare at the eager-to-be-suitors.

"It's frustrating, I know." Elsa said, catching her sister's attention again. "But you've managed to hold them all off for the past year, I'm sure you can do it for three days. They think you're charming, Anna, that's all. If they'd do anything, it'd be to ask for a dance or a walk, which you can still say no to. Who proposes marriage right away?" she laughed a little.

"Some people do." Anna bit her lip. "One royal man did, who says another one won't?"

Elsa's smile dropped as she realized what her sister was saying. "Well, he's not here! And we all know the situation with…that one. Come, come. Let's head back inside before the dessert course comes out!"

Anna nodded cheerfully, grabbing her sister's hand and pushing open the doors. What were the odds, anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

She had three days to kill. That was doable, right? And Anna had a plan as well. She'd sit up in her room and wait it out. Simple, but that was part of its perfection. None of the men would be allowed up into her room, and if they can't find her, they can't propose. Right?

Of course, this genius plan worked for a grand total of about two hours before Anna got stir crazy. She didn't want to read, she didn't want to draw (she wasn't that good anyway) and she really didn't want to sit up in her room. Of course, she was of no mind to marry any of the dignitaries, and needed to avoid them at all costs, but she still had to be able to talk to someone.

"Elsa?" she said quietly, knocking on the door of her sister's office. Elsa was sitting in a dark blue day dress, reading some documents.

She looked up. "Yes, Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna groaned and dropped down onto a fainting sofa, sprawling out in a very un-princesslike manner. She wrapped her arms around herself, an old habit dying hard, and loudly sighed. Not for dramatic fashion, or necessarily for attention, but just because there was a force pushing in on her ribcage and she needed to get it out, _out_ of her system!

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Elsa put down the documents and strolled over to her sister.

Anna groaned again, but followed up with words. "I don't want to marry them, Elsa! Why can't things ever just be easy?"

Elsa chucked a little. "Welcome to life."

"Why do they always have to come?"

"Because that's part of the royal duties." Elsa said softly, stroking her sister's hair.

Anna could have recited that sentence for herself, she had heard it enough. And it wasn't Elsa's fault, she knew that, but Anna had just hoped there'd be some power where Elsa could scare them all away. But that would be bad for the kingdom, bad for business, and bad for her people, so Anna knew that, no matter what, the men had to stay. The royal duties had to be carried out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Anna murmured, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"There are seven men here that are sweet on you, Anna, but all to different degrees. Three of them think you're pretty, but I know for a fact that they have more serious attachments to other girls. Three of them are a little more smitten, and I'd avoid them. David is the least serious of the three, Javier is definitely looking at you with intent. Jack is the one most enamored with you. He's tried to talk with me about you several times, but I keep brushing him off."

"He's been talking to you? About what?!" Anna screeched.

"I don't know, I always change the subject and bring it back to business." Elsa nodded. "He'll be leaving soon, anyway. I prioritized our trade and our business is complete, save for a few signatures on a document. That will be taken care of either tonight or tomorrow, and he'll head out in a day or two."

"Thank you." Anna sighed, sitting up a little. "And who's number seven?"

Elsa smiled a little. "Kristoff."

"Ugh." Anna sneered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Did…something happen?"

"That's the problem. Something didn't happen."

"Anna, if you're worried about Kristoff propos-"

"No, that's not it! It's just-" Anna let out a shuttering breath. "It's just he forgot about our one year anniversary, and he was planning to go up into the mountains instead of celebrating with me. And he's always up in the mountains, and he can only stay at the castle for a couple days because he gets tired of being here and I don't know if he's gonna stick around for long. He's going to leave, Elsa! I just know it!" Anna spat out quickly, tripping over her words a bit. "And it's terrible, so terrible, being stuck right in the middle of the knowing-spot, where I'm not completely sure he's going to leave me, I mean, he hasn't said anything, he hasn't been packing, I don't think he's been talking to any other girls and he's never really in town anyway, but I'm not sure he's _staying_ either! He's so unhappy being in the castle – he doesn't exactly hide it well. And at first I figured he just didn't like being boxed in so I got him a larger room and tried to show him all the gardens and stables and pastures because we've got so much empty space, my God, Elsa, why do we always have to have everything so _empty_? And, and-"

"Sweetie, calm down a bit, okay?" Elsa hugged her sister and held her close, as Anna was right on the brink of tears and just about to spill herself out.

Anna heaved in big shuttering sobs because _no_, she was _not_ going to go through this again. She couldn't spend another ten years holed up in a castle, waiting for the day that Kristoff might trot down from the mountains to say hello, waiting for someone to find the strength to come back to her. She couldn't be so powerless.

"Anna, understand me, please." Elsa said as soothingly as she could. "Kristoff _loves_ you, he really does. I can tell. Everyone can."

Anna sniffed in response.

"You have every right to be mad, I won't stop you. What he did was insensitive. But also, unintentional. Kristoff loves you like I love you. Neither of us would ever want to hurt you Anna, but we're human and we make mistakes. Sometimes things happen because we don't think through things, or because we're careless."

Anna groaned a little, dipping her head onto her sister's shoulder.

"My advice would be to let him try and make it up to you." Elsa nodded. "I know that he'll try."

Anna mused over the idea, sitting up and supporting her own weight now. "I don't want to be mad at him…" she said softly. "We will fix this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry update took so long – I was on vacation in a no-internet zone xx**

She had three days to kill. That was doable, right? And Anna had a plan as well. She'd sit up in her room and wait it out. Simple, but that was part of its perfection. None of the men would be allowed up into her room, and if they can't find her, they can't propose. Right?

Of course, this genius plan worked for a grand total of about two hours before Anna got stir crazy. She didn't want to read, she didn't want to draw (she wasn't that good anyway) and she really didn't want to sit up in her room. Of course, she was of no mind to marry any of the dignitaries, and needed to avoid them at all costs, but she still had to be able to talk to _someone_.

"Elsa?" she said quietly, knocking on the door of her sister's office. Elsa was sitting in a dark blue day dress, reading some documents.

She looked up. "Yes, Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna groaned and dropped down onto a fainting sofa, sprawling out in a very un-princesslike manner. She wrapped her arms around herself, an old habit dying hard, and loudly sighed. Not for dramatic fashion, or necessarily for attention, but just because there was a force pushing in on her ribcage and she needed to get it out, _out_ of her system!

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Elsa put down the documents and strolled over to her sister.

Anna groaned again, but followed up with words. "I don't want to marry them, Elsa! Why can't things ever just be easy?"

Elsa chucked a little. "Welcome to life."

"Why do they always have to come?"

"Because that's part of the royal duties." Elsa said softly, stroking her sister's hair.

Anna could have recited that sentence for herself, she had heard it enough. And it wasn't Elsa's fault, she knew that, but Anna had just hoped there'd be some power where Elsa could scare them all away. But that would be bad for the kingdom, bad for business, and bad for her people, so Anna knew that, no matter what, the men had to stay. The royal duties had to be carried out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Anna murmured, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"There are seven men here that are sweet on you, Anna, but all to different degrees. Three of them think you're pretty, but I know for a fact that they have more serious attachments to other girls. Three of them are a little more smitten, and I'd avoid them. David is the least serious of the three, Javier is definitely looking at you with intent. Jack is the one most enamored with you. He's tried to talk with me about you several times, but I keep brushing him off."

"He's been talking to you? About what?!" Anna screeched.

"I don't know, I always change the subject and bring it back to business." Elsa nodded. "He'll be leaving soon, anyway. I prioritized our trade and our business is complete, save for a few signatures on a document. That will be taken care of either tonight or tomorrow, and he'll head out in a day or two."

"Thank you." Anna sighed, sitting up a little. "And who's number seven?"

Elsa smiled a little. "Kristoff."

"Ugh." Anna sneered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Did…something happen?"

"That's the problem. Something didn't happen."

"Anna, if you're worried about Kristoff propos-"

"No, that's not it! It's just-" Anna let out a shuttering breath. "It's just he forgot about our one year anniversary, and he was planning to go up into the mountains instead of celebrating with me. And he's always up in the mountains, and he can only stay at the castle for a couple days because he gets tired of being here and I don't know if he's gonna stick around for long. He's going to leave, Elsa! I just know it!" Anna spat out quickly, tripping over her words a bit. "And it's terrible, so terrible, being stuck right in the middle of the knowing-spot, where I'm not completely sure he's going to leave me, I mean, he hasn't said anything, he hasn't been packing, I don't think he's been talking to any other girls and he's never really in town anyway, but I'm not sure he's _staying_ either! He's so unhappy being in the castle – he doesn't exactly hide it well. And at first I figured he just didn't like being boxed in so I got him a larger room and tried to show him all the gardens and stables and pastures because we've got so much empty space, my God, Elsa, why do we always have to have everything so _empty_? And, and-"

"Sweetie, calm down a bit, okay?" Elsa hugged her sister and held her close, as Anna was right on the brink of tears and just about to spill herself out.

Anna heaved in big shuttering sobs because _no_, she was _not_ going to go through this again. She couldn't spend another ten years holed up in a castle, waiting for the day that Kristoff might trot down from the mountains to say hello, waiting for someone to find the strength to come back to her. She couldn't be so powerless.

"Anna, understand me, please." Elsa said as soothingly as she could. "Kristoff _loves_ you, he really does. I can tell. Everyone can."

Anna sniffed in response.

"You have every right to be mad, I won't stop you. What he did was insensitive. But also, unintentional. Kristoff loves you like I love you; imperfectly. Neither of us would ever want to hurt you Anna, but we're human and we make mistakes. Sometimes things happen because we don't think through things, or because we're careless."

Anna groaned a little, dipping her head onto her sister's shoulder.

"My advice would be to let him try and make it up to you." Elsa nodded. "I know that he'll try."

Anna mused over the idea, sitting up and supporting her own weight now. "I don't want to be mad at him…" she said softly. "We will fix this."

…

Maybe this was too much. Maybe it wasn't enough. But with Kristoff's luck, it probably wasn't going to be just right. He shuffled home from town quickly, pulling his hat down over his eyes. He hadn't taken Sven, for he was too well known around town, and Kristoff did not want to be recognized, stopped, or remembered. As far as the townspeople needed to know, he was never ever here.

Of course, one lady in particular would know, sitting back in her loft. She was too friendly, Kristoff shouldn't have gone to her. There were other options but she was standing there – right outside the building, ushering him in, loudly, drawing attention, and he had to get away before someone looked again and saw '_Hey, isn't that the Prince Consort?_'

So he had stomped in there before checking his other options, and she got started right away, showing him everything, asking questions, prying. Her name was Annabelle, and oh, what was his? But she moved from question to question with such rapid speed that Kristoff couldn't keep up for the life of him and he mumbled responses to questions that were already passed.

And, oh, she was _very_ good at her job. Efficient, which he appreciated, for Kristoff wanted to leave before he was missed, but she also had a pleasant manner where she was both very excited, and very soothing.

After about two dozen questions trying to pin down exactly what it was Kristoff was looking to get, he managed to spit out the key words.

"Engagement ring. Size 7. Whatever style you think is best."

…

The two sisters sat in near silence, save for a few sighs from Anna, here and there, for the better part of a half hour. Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder, and Elsa rubbed her hair soothingly and tried to reassure the girl silently.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Elsa granted permission for entrance.

"Your majesty…majesties." A young man, early twenties, entered the room with a tea tray. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I was informed you were hard at work today, my Queen, and wondered if you would perhaps like a bit of a bite."

"Thank you, Clark." Elsa beamed, rising to get the platter.

"Oh don't disturb yourself, highness." Clark said quickly, putting down the tray and flushing bright red.

"Thank you." Elsa said, with a bit more warmth than needed, patting his shoulder and giving him a slight smile. "It was very kind of you to think of me."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Clark smiled a little and then bowed forward, exiting quickly.

"What'd he bring?" Anna asked groggily, walking over.

"Tea. Sandwiches. That's not what's important, Anna." Elsa semi-scolded.

Anna huffed a little. "Whatever. It was nice of your **boyfriend** _to think of you_." She teased, batting her eyelashes.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa snapped a little, flushing.

Anna giggled and grabbed two scones, flopping down onto the couch. "Where's Kristoff?" she asked after she finished them. "I miss him already."

Elsa smiled. "Shocker." She teased, flicking a scone crumb at her. "Somewhere out on the grounds, I'm sure."

…

Anna tromped down to the grounds, looking high and low for Kristoff. The air was getting a bit of a nip to it, and she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed vigorously, regretting that she hadn't brought her cloak.

She scampered down to the stabled: he was probably with Sven. He was always with Sven.

"Kristoff?" she called out, shutting the door behind her. "Are you here?"

"Princess Anna!" an accented voice responded. Javier put dismounted from his horse and strode over to greet her. "I was just about to go for a ride, my lovely. Care to join me?"

"Oh, oh…no thank you." Anna laughed uncomfortably. "You go have fun, I'm actually looking for someone."

Javier sneered. "That grimy reindeer man?"

"Hey!" Anna objected. He was _her_ grimy reindeer man, and Javier had no right to speak of him in that way!

"I did not mean to use such language, princess. But I do not approve of his actions." Javier shook his head. "You deserve better."

"What do you mean?" Anna pushed her brow together, unknowingly taking a step toward him.

Javier cupped her face and tilted it up to meet his eyes. "He snuck off into town. Wrapped himself up into a disguise, didn't tell anyone he was leaving. Men only behave so secretly for one reason."

Anna had a thousand 'one reasons' flood into her brain, but she looked back up at Javier. "What?"

"I do not wish to distress you, Princess." He said sincerely, a look of true concern crossing his face. "Perhaps, ah, I should not have mentioned anything." He said quickly, taking a step back.

"No, tell me!" Anna said, stomping her foot assuredly.

"No, Princess, I'm so sorry."

"_Please_, Javier."

"…to meet someone. Often…a, uh, _female_ someone." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Anna crinkled her eyebrows together. "Don't ever even suggest that." She snapped, picking up her skirts and turning at her heel. "Kristoff!" she called out into the air. "KRISTOFF!"

"Do you need help, Princess?" another, non-Kristoff voice called out.

Anna gave an exasperated sigh and ignored him, pressing on. But he ran after her still, grabbing her arm, panting and grinning.

"What is it, Jack?" she said, a little irritated.

"Hey, hey!" he said, over exaggerating his hurt. "Don't be harsh."

"Sorry, sorry…" Anna mumbled, half-sincerely. "What do you need?"

"I just want to talk to you!" he said, smiling and letting go of her arm. "Is that really so bad?"

"No, no, of course not!" Anna said, walking and allowing him to follow.

"We've barely gotten to speak, and I've been here for weeks-"

"Well you've been doing business with my sister, I understand." Anna interrupted.

"Right, and that'll be done any day now so I –"

"Am sure you must be eager to get back home."

"Well, yes, of course, I love my country, but I've got some other business, per se, that I _need_ to take care of very soon and I –"

"Need to get home and start working on it, well, I'd hate to keep you."

"Anna, please." Jack said, stepping in front of her. "I'm trying to treat this with a little more romance than a contract, and I'd just like to take you out on a walk, run this by you."

Anna felt her heart beat faster. "No, please, Jack, I've got to go."

"Anna-"

"COMING ELSA!" Anna shouted to no one in particular, running into the palace.

…

Elsa pulled the servant's cord and held her breath, fingers crossed.

"May I assist you, Queen Elsa?" Clark cracked open the door and let himself in.

Elsa smiled at him. "The trays, if it's not a bother."

"Of course not!" Clark said, stacking saucers and cutlery on the largest plate. "Anything else I can get you?"

"I-" Elsa shut her mouth quickly. _This really wasn't a good idea!_

Clark raised his eyebrows, still anticipating a response.

Elsa spat out her sentence before reason could overcome her. "I'd really like to go on a walk. Through the gardens maybe?"

"Of course, I'll make sure the workers are off the path. Any special requests?" Clark smiled.

"I…I could use an escort." Elsa said with a subtle confidence.

Clark looked panicky. "I could ask for Princess Anna, or, or if there's anyone you'd like to request or talk to, I'd-I'd be more than happy to-"

"Oh," Elsa sighed, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to imply- if you're busy – of course,"

"No, no." Clark put down the tray and held up his hands. "Of course, my Queen, I'd be happy to escort you!"

Elsa smiled a little, but drew her face quickly back to a blank. "You're sure I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"Nothing is more important." Clark nodded, opening the door for her. As Elsa exited, he spun into the room to pull the servants' cord, allowing for someone else to pick up the tray.

The two strode down to a maze garden path, uncomfortably talking and trying not to make eye contact with the servants and gardeners that Clark didn't have time to shoo off the path.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._ "So what brings you to the palace, Clark?"

"Well, my father was a trader, but he hated it. Said the work was too stressful and kept him removed from his family. Told me to do anything I wanted, as long as it didn't keep me away from who I loved. And, well, I'm unmarried, no kids, so I'm not so much attached to a 'who' that I love as I am to a 'what' – food. I came to work in the kitchens when I was, erm, 16, and have been working my way up for the past 10 years." He nervously smiled.

"That's wonderful."

"So what's it like being Queen?"

"A job…" Elsa nodded. "I don't like complaining about it, because I have so much here in the palace, while some of my people are struggling every day, but it does get overwhelming. Looking and acting perfect, keeping the subjects happy, keeping the other countries happy, everyone always has to be in the best of spirits! It's draining." She sighed. "But of course," she brightened. "I always have lovely things. Like this garden."

Clark looked over her and nodded, smiling. "Very beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't find him, Elsa." Anna said quietly, knocking on her sister's bedroom door. It was very early in the morning and Elsa was up, and dressed, but still not quite ready to go out and meet the day.

"Kristoff?" Elsa nervously confirmed.

It was dawn of the third day, and Anna had balanced her time between seeking Kristoff and fleeing suitors – most notably a persistent Javier, who always happened to be lurking around a corner, waiting for his chance to grab her arm and try and coax her into a conversation. He was so…unnerving.

Anna nodded. "I've searched all over the palace…the grounds. Every servant I've asked hasn't seen him. I'm starting to think the worst."

"Do you think he's hurt?"

Anna shook her head. "Elsa, I think he left me."

"No, Anna, you don't actually-!"

Anna nodded her head solemnly. "There's no reason for him to run off like this, and I-I may have snapped at him, but he hurt me! Maybe I was too harsh on him-"

"No, if anything you were too easy." Elsa nodded firmly, rushing over to comfort her sister.

Anna sighed and sat down on a padded stool. "I loved him, Elsa. I really did. I can't believe he'd do this to me. After…after everything." She didn't want to elaborate on 'everything' for both she and Elsa knew what she was talking about, and both tried to keep the topic out of the air as much as possible.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa bit her lip. "Did you check his cabin?"

"People who go up into the mountains want to be alone." Anna sighed. "Elsa…I was so excited. I was loved and in love…I was going to be married, eventually. I couldn't wait, I was in love with every aspect of marriage. The wedding itself, always having someone with you, building a home, raising a family. Never being alone. It all seemed so…perfect." She sniffled.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her and let her sister cry.

"You'll be married, Anna. Don't worry." Elsa nodded.

Anna didn't respond. "I…I should go." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Standing up, she dipped her head forward and walked down the hall.

Elsa knew her sister needed time alone, and worriedly began to straighten up her room, hoping to keep her hands busy.

There was a knock on her door. "Your majesty?" Clark peeked in the door.

Elsa whipped around. "Oh! Yes?"

"You have your meeting with Prince Javier in ten minutes. I, uh, just wanted to remind you."

"Thank yo-oh no!" Elsa gasped, spinning around.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that ten minutes isn't a lot of time-"

"I'm so sorry, next time I'll-"

"No, normally, it'd be enough. It's just that Javier likes a certain level of, uh, pageantry, and has a rather medieval notion of how royalty should dress. Meaning that this," she pulled her skirts to the side. "wouldn't be enough. I have to find a different gown…" she muttered, opening the doors on her west wall.

The royal dressing room was nothing short of magnificent. There were walls of clothes and shoes and jewelry and every possible outfit a person could need. There was a large vanity with scores of makeup, and a door that led out to the hosting room (capable of holding up to 3000 guests and fit for even a wedding!), so that one could present oneself as soon as one was ready.

Elsa grabbed the first gown she saw. "Oh, can you grab shoes and a tiara? Any of them will do."

Clark quickly grabbed a pair of white silk heels and a silver tiara. "Let me." He mumbled, and slipped the shoes onto her feet. Elsa took a step back to steady herself and bumped into her vanity. Clark murmured an apology. Nearly pressed against her, he slid the tiara into her updo and smiled down at her. "All ready to go."

Elsa looked up at him and smiled. "And I still have a few minutes to spare."

Clark looked nervous and bit his lip, but as neither moved to break the silence or get away, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Elsa gasped but hesitantly moved to press her hands against his chest. After a few minutes, she leaned back and broke the kiss.

"Javier also hates when I'm late."

…

Kristoff putted around his cabin. Everything was already neat, no work needed to be done. He hadn't realized he'd be this nervous. He thought he'd be excited, run home, pop the question, and then sweep his bride off to a day on the town, or whatever it is she wanted to do.

But he had screwed up (big time) before he had left and, well, he wasn't entirely sure Anna _wanted_ to marry him. He had waited too long, he had forgotten their anniversary, and now he was holed up in his cabin without letting anyone know where he was. And Anna was a little, er, prone to overreaction, so for all he knew, there was a search party out after him already.

He didn't know what to say! Should he apologize for everything first? Or would that just dredge up all those unpleasant memories? Was he supposed to say something romantic? _Could_ he say anything romantic? It wasn't exactly his forte.

He had tried to practice proposing to a wall, but he just felt stupid. Nothing came out right. It was too gushy or too simple, nothing was adequate.

It was time to man up. Kristoff nodded and squared his shoulders. He took a few deep breaths and walked out of the cabin, slipping the small ring box into his pocket, because if he held it, he might crush it. He was coming home.

…

Anna had shuffled back to her room, trying to cheer herself up. She was probably just overreacting, right? Kristoff couldn't have possibly done this to her…there had to be…oh it was no use! She walked slowly, bumping one heel against her toes and trying to mimic walking a tightrope. She was so entrenched in her fantasy, she didn't notice when she bumped into a certain prince.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, stumbling back.

"Whoa, here, I got you." He said, pulling her up by her waist and checking to make sure that she was steady. "Sorry, sorry. Thought you saw me."

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention-"

"No, no, it was me-"

"Jack. Jack, it's fine."

Jack smiled at her a little, and a moment of silence enveloped them. "Well, hey, since you're fine, can I get a minute to run a proposal by you?"

He had been trying for days, and Anna figured that'd she'd have to hear it some time. He was so determine, she doubted he'd even leave Arendelle until she had heard him out. She sighed, but nodded, and he pulled her off into a room that, luckily, happened to be a parlor.

"What is this ever-important conversation?" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I know this is going to be a lot to take in." he held up his hands. "And if you need time to think, any amount of time, I completely understand. I've been trying to get to know you better, and have you get to know me, over these past few weeks. I've heard things from other dignitaries, and, well, they've all practically insulted you with the lack of credit they've given to your lovely qualities. I'm 20 years old, Anna, and my kingdom requires me to have a wife by the time I'm 21, or else I forfeit the crown to a younger sibling. It's our policy of balance and harmony, that no leader can be just one thing, just one quality, or just rule by himself."

Anna knew where this was going, and she wasn't entirely sure she liked it, but she still didn't leave.

"And I've been listening to you speak, and talking to others about you as well. You're a wonderful, sweet, beautiful person, Anna. And I think I'm falling in love with you. You'd be a good queen, I'm sure of it. But I know this may be too soon for you, and I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do. Here's my proposal. You marry me before my 21st birthday. We give it a year, I'll take you out, and we can get to truly know each other. If after that time, you feel no love for me, you are free to see other men, to do as you please, no consequences, no hurt feelings. Of course, if you do love me, and I think you could, we could happily rule over my – our – kingdom." He slid from the parlor sofa and got down on one knee. "Anna, Princess Anna, will you marry me?"

Anna wavered, mulling over all the information thrown at her. "Uh…I-"


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, I-" she stammered again.

Anna remembered the deal. If a man proposed in three days, she was to marry him. She may not have particularly liked the deal, but it was part of the royal duty to carry it out. Not to mention, Jack seemed like he'd make a good husband. If Kristoff wasn't going to come back to her, then maybe this would be the best she could do…

"You need time to think." Jack nodded to himself. "I understand, and thank you for not saying 'no' immediately." He laughed a little and stood up.

"No," Anna said, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "I've made my decision.

Jack smiled down at her nervously. "And?"

…

Walking into the palace, Kristoff was filled with a sense of urgency he could not explain for any earthly reason. He took off into a run, up the grand staircase, down two hallways, knocking quickly and then throwing open the door to Anna's room.

"Anna?" he cried out, looking around.

She wasn't there. He ran through the gardens, the library, all of her favorite spots and she wasn't in _any_ of them! Next he set off to find Elsa, who, thankfully more predictably, was in her office, discussing something with one of the servants.

"-no, no. Don't look at it like that-" she cut off her sentence and turned away from the man when Kristoff opened the door. She gasped and sternly yelled. "Where have you _been_?"

"Elsa, please, I need to find Anna-"

"What, have you spent the past three days looking? You don't say goodbye, you don't leave an explanation, poor Anna thinks you've just run out on her!"

"I would never do that to Anna!"

"And how is she supposed to know that? Congratulations, you've just become another entry on the list of men that abandoned her." Elsa knew she was crossing over into the territory of being cruel, but she was so angry at his sheer audacity, his ability to storm into her office, unannounced, and demand to see Anna, that she wasn't going to so easily let him off the hook. People weren't allowed to hurt her sister, especially not like this.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" Kristoff pleaded. "Please, I can explain everything, but I need to tell her _first_!"

"Why are you so nervous? What's happened, what's going on?" Elsa walked away from the servant and gave her full attention to Kristoff.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? That's the st-"

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen, I feel this sense of urgency that I can't actually explain, and if you'd just let me go find Anna I could see if anything is wrong. I hope it's not, I certainly hope it isn't, but I don't know, Elsa. I just don't _know_."

Elsa knowingly paused. "Did you check her room?"

"Of course!" Kristoff sneered, a little frustrated. He wasn't a _complete_ idiot. "I checked her room, and the gardens, and the stables, and the library, and the pink parlor, and every other place she likes.

"I don't know where she's gone now." Elsa said, more musing than nervous. She paused then looked over her shoulder. "Clark, please help us look? I'm sure she hasn't gone off too far.

"Of course." Clark nodded, rushing out the door. The three split up, each taking a third of the castle and searching every room.

Kristoff flung open doors and didn't close them, running down the halls, and becoming more and more overwhelmed with the sense that something was wrong; very, very wrong. He looked down a long hallway of parlors and sitting rooms and tea rooms and let out a deep shuttering sigh; this would be a lot to search.

He flung open the first door on his lefthand side – nothing. First door on his right hand side – nothing. He did this again and again, about a dozen times until he finally opened the door to see Anna sitting with a handsome young dignitary, validating that terrible churning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Anna…" he said softly, gently, his voice wavering. "Who is this?"

Before Anna could respond, the man, near giddy, burst into the conversation, grabbing her hand and exclaiming. "I'm her fiancé!"

Kristoff could have dropped dead.

…

After Anna had accepted, she quickly went to Elsa and solemnly told her the news, making it hard to believe to any outsider that she was announcing a wedding at all.

"I wasn't sure you'd follow the rule." Elsa had chuckled.

"If Kristoff was here, I wouldn't have." Anna had sighed, taking out her hair and re-braiding it.

"I don't know why he'd leave…"

"Maybe I'll know someday."

"Well, to happier news – at least you're getting married!"

Anna had grumbled 'happier isn't the right word' but it was too quietly and Elsa did not hear.

"All the dignitaries we'd need to invite are here." Elsa continued. "We could have the wedding tomorrow, if you'd like."

Anna, again, agreeing to something she'd rather not, went "Yes, Elsa. That'd be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

_They had taken communication lessons in their late teens, intended to be together, but Elsa was so often holed up in her room that Anna practically had a private tutor. This particular subject depressed Anna, for it was all about dealing with people and getting to know them, a privilege Anna was long deprived of._

_They worked with every facet of human communication, and, more specifically, how a royal was supposed to handle it. Anna was taught how to properly speak, reply; what to say, how and when to say it. She needed to be constantly polite, demure, and proper in order to ensure that relations between Arendelle and other countries were smooth and preferable._

_"One of the hardest things to deal with," her instructor had lamented, dipping his head and allowing his glasses to slip down the bridge of his nose. "are people that are angry. Especially when they're aggressive, or screaming. Now, of course, as a royal, people will usually manage to control themselves around you. But some cannot, or will not do so."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't explain that, every situation is different and there is no human way to predict what would upset someone. Now, you cannot constantly dance around people's feelings, especially in a position of power with great responsibility."_

_Anna bit her lip. Maybe Elsa was angry at her, maybe she was still trying to dance around her feelings._

_"But the most important thing you must know about anger, in order to effectively deal with it, is that it is a secondary emotion. People's first reaction is never, ever anger. People only become angry because they were initially __**hurt**__ or __**scared**__."_

"I'm gone three days, and you're getting married to someone else?" Kristoff was practically yelling, a reddish tint spreading across his face and eyes going bloodshot.

He somehow seemed larger when he yelled, but Anna refused to shrink back. "You weren't gone on vacation! You forget our anniversary, you deem it unimportant, then you up and leave to – to God knows where! You don't say goodbye, you don't leave a note as to where you are going, and you don't explain to anyone why you're leaving! Why would you ever _do_ that to me!?"

"Anna I was trying to make it up to you!"

"By leaving, unannounced?" Anna pushed on his chest, but he didn't move. "How would that fix **_anything_**?"

"I had to go….get something!" Kristoff stammered.

"You didn't have to _get_ anything!" Anna insisted, near tears. "All you had to do was stay here, Kristoff, we could have worked through – whatever! Whatever it is that was the true problem!"

Kristoff had calmed down considerably, but still seethed. "Do you not lo-?" he stopped. He was scared to ask. "How can you get engaged again so easily? We've been together a year, you couldn't have had more than a few conversations with this man."

"It's not like you think." Anna hissed. "I don't love him."

"Then why are you marrying him? Kristoff grabbed her small shoulders and shook. "Please, explain to me Anna, because there seems to be part of this that I'm missing. How can we go from being so happy – or, hah!, so I thought – to having you engaged to another man, a man you didn't previously meet, within a week!"

"We could've prevented all of this if you weren't! So! Scared!" she hit his chest to accent her last three words.

"Scared? I'm not scared of anything!" Kristoff protested, holding her small fists.

"You are!" Anna protested. "You were too scared to propose! Too scared to come work this out with me! It's easier for you to go up and nestle yourself in the mountains, so that's what you do."

Kristoff stalled. She may have had a bit of a point, but he couldn't see himself admitting it any time soon.

"I don't know what I'm doing, okay?" Kristoff exclaimed, freeing her hands. "I've been an orphan ice man for my whole life, and the closest thing I've had to human company is Sven. I don't know how to do anything properly here, and yes, I'm scared. I don't want to do wrong by you, or wrong by Arendelle. And I don't know how to prevent it."

Anna exhaled loudly and gingerly rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just stay…just stay by me. That's all I really want." Her lower lip trembled and she leaned back against the wall.

"That's all I can give you." Kristoff said sincerely. "But right now, I doubt I should even be allowed to speak to you. You're now not only a princess, but an engaged one at that. And I'm back to being an ice delivery boy."

"Kristoff…"Anna sighed and looked up at him.

Kristoff didn't want to ask, and he knew there was a chance he wouldn't get the answer he would like, but he needed to take the first step to not being scared, and do what he was afraid of. "Do you love me, Anna?"

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed, quickly and sincerely. "Kristoff, how could you even question that?"

Kristoff shrugged a little, but smiled down at her. "I love you too, you know."

Anna giggled a little and smiled up at him. "I know."

…

"Everything's fixed?" Elsa asked when Anna sauntered into her bedroom and flopped down on Elsa's bed.

Anna grinned and laid down. "He loves me, and that's what matters."

"But Anna…" Elsa said hesitantly. "You've already accepted Jack's proposal. And he did propose within the designated three days…" she bit her lip and looked nervously at her sister.

"You mean I can't get out of it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What?"

"Anna, you agreed to getting married tomorrow – before Kristoff came, but you still agreed!"

"So?"

"_So_, I already sent out private invitations to the nobility and the dignitaries, and made the general decree. Your wedding dress is being made! The food is being cooked! The hosting parlor is almost decorated! The castle is being scrubbed from top to bottom!"

Anna faltered. "Oh no…" she paused, then burst in with new ideas. "There has to be another way! What is we changed it into a party? Or said it was a mistake; no wedding! Or-"

"Anna, everyone knows you're getting married, no one will believe it's a mistake! People have moved schedules, changed meetings, postponed departures! And, again, most importantly, no one will believe us that it's a mistake!"

Anna grabbed one of the large proclamation flyers, which read;

ROYAL PROCLAMATION

Tomorrow, on the date of November 19th, there is to be a

ROYAL WEDDING

An event that shall be celebrated with a day off of labor, etc.,etc., and of festivities to commemorate this joyous event

"You're right." Anna said simply, swallowing a gulping sob. "Everyone knows, it's too late to turn back." She looked at her sister. "What are we going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding Day was like nothing Arendelle had ever seen, shops were closed but the streets still bustled with hundreds of people in their Sunday best. Those who merited a personal invitation entered first and, after they had filled in, earlycomers were admitted in, packing every inch of the church, save for the aisle and alter.

Everyone tittered and gossiped – just which one of the royals was to be married? How would she look? Who was the groom? They exchanged ideas, few of which had any substance or probability, but they needed something to do nevertheless.

Anna peeked out of her sister's dressing room into the hosting room. She always thought people were exaggerating when they said it was fit for a wedding. But, hey, seemed that they were right. Not that it mattered, because each person filling in there was another person who'd be staring at Anna and wiping tears, not knowing anything behind why she was marrying this man they had never heard of.

"Sir, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" a maid tittered, and Anna moved to hide herself, cocooning herself in her large veil.

"She's not my bride." A deep voice sadly mumbled, pushing past the fretting girl.

Anna stepped back out into the light, biting her lip and looking up at Kristoff. "Hi." She muttered, looking up at him and feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment.

Kristoff sighed longingly and grabbed her hands. "You look beautiful." He said sincerely. He exhaled shakily then pulled her into a crushing bear hug she gladly reciprocated. "God, I don't want you to do this."

"I don't want to either!" Anna began to cry, and her makeup came off on Kristoff's blue shirt. "But that was the rule…"

"What rule?"

Anna was sobbing down, finally letting all of the emotion out she had been trying to keep pent up. "Elsa talked – sob – to the other politicians, and they – sob – only want princesses being married to other – sob – royals because that's more – sob – political. And 'cause all the other – sob – princes were here and – sob – flirting, they said if one proposed in –sob- three days, I-I-I – sob – had to accept. Elsa argued for months, and just to get them down to th-" Anna wailed and buried her face in Kristoff's chest.

He picked her up and cradled her against him, trying to process everything.

"Marry me first." He said quietly.

"Right n-now?" Anna still cried.

Kristoff got down on one knee and held out the little ring box. It turns out that he didn't need those days of practice, it didn't matter what he said or how he said it. Before he could even open his mouth, Anna had accepted and dove down to her knees to meet him.

"I want to marry you, I do, I do." Anna cried still, knowing it could never happen.

"That's….why I was gone." Kristoff said, putting the ring on her finger, just to have a memory of how it looked. "I wanted to make it up to you, and show you that I really did love you, even if I'm terrible at showing it sometimes."

"I know you love me." Anna nodded, sniffling now and looking up at him with big eyes. "I love you, too."

Elsa came into the room, looking at the mess of emotions splayed out on the floor in front of her. "Oh Anna…" she said, biting her bottom lip.

"I can't do it Elsa, I can't!" Anna said firmly, scooting closer to Kristoff. "I can't know that Kristoff is out there, and still agree to marry Jack." She seemed to suddenly remember the thousands of people waiting for her. Anna clamped her hands to her cheeks, the rosy color drained out. "Oh no…" she murmured, looking up at Elsa with tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do now? There's all of Arendelle out there, expecting the announced Royal Wedding! And Jack is waiting at the altar. If I embarrass him like this, there could be war! He could stop trade! He certainly wouldn't be happy, oh…"

Elsa bit her lip and looked to the side, fingers drumming on a certain vanity.

Anna didn't notice. "Elsa – this is terrible! I've got to pull him aside, I've got to ex- no. No. I can't do that. There has to be the royal wedding. Everyone knows, all the dignitaries are here, everyone's here! There's nothing I can – no, there has to be something! I know, I know. He already told me that he approached this as a – how did he put it? – a merger. If I just wait a year, I can slip out of the marriage without him being embarrassed. But we couldn't be getting divorced, that would never be permitted, oh, and I don't want Kristoff to feel shame at having to keep our true love a secret-"

"I'll take something over nothing." Kristoff said quickly. "I can wait a year."

"Anna, Anna." Elsa cooed, putting on a brave face and trying to be as reassuring as possible. "The royal wedding _will_ commence."

…

And Elsa's instructions were carried out perfectly. Everyone in Arendelle got the announced Royal Wedding, and watched with doe eyes as a blushing bride nervously pecked her new prince. The new couple scampered down the alley between the pews, throwing rice as Jack helped his bride into the carriage. She waved, a convincing smile on her face as she greeted her subjects. She gave a smaller, but more pointed, wave to Kristoff, giving him a weak, semi-reassuring smile.

"I must say, I didn't expect this." Jack mumbled into her ear, opening the buttons on his jacket and reclining back into his seat.

"We'll talk later." She said nervously, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and cocooning herself in her voluminous veil.

…

At the reception later that evening, Anna sought out Elsa with great intensity, moving so purposefully through the crowd a ruddy-cheeked Kristoff struggled to keep up with her.

"I can't believe this…" Anna mumbled, wrapping her sister in a hug and then drawing back, still holding her hands. "I…" she stumbled over for words. "Please…"

Elsa sighed. "Anna. It was…part of the original deal. If a man proposed in the three days, you two would be married. If not, and you married Kristoff, well, I would have to marry someone a bit more…political."

Anna felt a surge of guilt. "I'm so, so sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to-"

Elsa held up her hand; she had more to say. "And this was a two-birds-one-stone deal. I knew you wouldn't be happy with anyone but Kristoff, and if we humiliated Jack on a world stage, well, good-tempered as he is, I wouldn't expect him to take it well. I wouldn't expect anyone to take it well."

"You…" Anna gulped a little, reaching up to play with her sister's veil, adjusting it to better frame her face. "You would sacrifice yourself for me?"

Elsa stopped fiddling with the new ring on her fourth finger, and smiled to look up at her sister, taking Anna's hands in hers. "I love you."


End file.
